A Debt Shall Be Paid
by flibeauti232
Summary: "You trusted the dwarves, Little One." "You put too much faith in Oakenshield, and look where that has gotten you." A sequel to 'At What Cost'. Takes place after The Battle of Five Armies. Some spoilers, but mostly AU.
1. Price in Blood

**Hello my lovelies! So I finally saw The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, and while I did enjoy, there were so many things that were left out. So many things I wanted to see and so many things that could've been done better. I wasn't disappointed, but I wasn't 100% satisfied. **

**Anyway I was considering to make a sequel to my previous story '****_At What Cost', _****and after watching the movie so many great ideas came to my head that I just had to put in on paper. **

**So yeah this is Part 2 of 'At What Cost'. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Price in Blood<em>

Bilbo didn't expect to wake up again. He didn't expect regain consciousness after that brutal blow he received from the orc. He should be dead by now. But here he was, eyes half-open fighting an immense headache he was sure he'd be feeling for quite some time. With a wince and a groan, he sat up and looked around. It was so quiet and so still. The smell of blood was unbearable and all he could see was bodies of dead orcs scattered across the hill. Fortunately, none of the bodies belonged to the dwarves.

_'__Dwarves!' _Bilbo remembered with a gasp. '_Thorin, Dwalin and Kili! Where are they?!' _

Bilbo quickly rose to his feet, somewhat discombobulated, and made his way down the hill.

He paused for a moment and took out his ring. He pandered on whether no he should use it, since the dwarves wouldn't be able to see him. But neither would any remaining orcs. And he was in no position to fight them off at the moment. So he slipped the ring on just for a moment to scan the area, and entered the world of the unseen. So far there was no one else around. All the remaining orcs were dead.

_'__Good Riddens' _Bilbo thought to himself.

But there was still no sign of his companions anywhere. Which worried him to a whole new degree. Losing Fili was bad enough. The devastation on Thorin's face was too much to bare, and he couldn't even imagine how Kili would have reacted. He didn't know what he would do if he lost those two. How would the others react? Who would become king under the mountain?

He quickly brushed those thoughts and continued his search.

"Thorin!" he called out softly. "Dwalin. Kili. Are you there?"

Silence filled his ears.

"Hello!" he called out a bit louder this time. "Can you hear me?"

Suddenly, he heard footsteps from behind a corner. Then a shadow of a large figure emerged along with a low monstrous growl. And with that came a loud blood-curdling screech followed by the sound of blood splattering. Bilbo began to panic as he took several shaky steps back before turning around and sprinting to the other direction. He didn't get very far as he ran head first into a tall dark figure, sending him flying back and crashing to the floor. With his magic ring picking now of all times to fly off his finger and reveal himself. Though visibility wasn't his biggest concern at the moment. As the figure turned around revealing the Elvenking himself. A red-eyed, flabbergasted elvenking staring down at the hobbit who just appeared out of nowhere. Though the look of shock on the king's face quickly shifted to a look white hot animosity, peering down at Bilbo as if he were the single most abhorrent sight he had ever seen.

Bilbo subconsciously began to cower back, though he couldn't pull himself from the king's piercing gaze. The red, glassy eyes suggested that the king had been crying recently. Though there were no tears. Instead there was a scowl and a snarl plastered on his face, almost distorting his features.

Finally the king spoke, though his voice was so low that it was almost inaudible. Though Bilbo could clearly see him mouth the word '_You' _with a sharp hiss.

"My kin-" Bilbo attempted to address before he was cut off by the king's hand yanking painfully at his hair and ear. Dragging him out of the fortress struggling.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that's the first chapter. Second chapter will be up soon._


	2. Your End of The Bargain

_Chapter 2: You're End of The Bargain_

Gandalf pulled his sword out of the orc that he had just slain. So far this was the only one he encountered on Ravenhill. Which meant that either Thorin and the others took care of the rest, or the orcs had just relocated. It didn't matter much to him. His biggest concern at the moment was locating his companions, especially his little burglar. What was the fool even thinking, coming up here on his own, amidst a battle with orcs? He could've gotten himself killed or worse. He quickly brushed off the thoughts and continued his search. He didn't want to doubt Bilbo's safety, especially since h survived this entire perilous journey. But he wasn't prepared for a war. None of them were. He just prayed that he would be found alive and kicking. Though his prayers were answered rather quickly (and quite literally) as the sounds of struggling and protesting from an all too familiar voice caught the wizard' ears. He turned around and saw the struggling hobbit in question being brutally dragged around by an angry King Thranduil.

"Thranduil!" he spoke out, his tone filled with authority. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I do not believe I gave you the right to demand to know anything from me," the Elven king seethed in the same authoritative tone only more venomous.

Gandalf paused, looking at the troubled king. He'd never seen him so torn with emotion and agony. Something went wrong.

"What happened?" Gandalf asked gravely.

The elf let out humorless snort and cackle before answering.

"Look around you wizard! Sword's slashing. Arrows being shot. Armor clanking. Blood Splattering. Cries echoing. Death. Loss. Pain. Anguish. _Betrayal._"

He emphasized the word _betrayal_ with a tighter grip on Bilbo's hair. Much to the hobbit's dismay.

"Everything you would expect to see in a war. And for what? The treasure of the lonely mountain is lost. Erebor has been destroyed. The orcs laid waste to the kingdom with the aid of those foul worm-like creatures. The walls crumbled, the floor shattered, and the riches inside have been buried far too deep for any of us to retrieve."

At that Bilbo almost forgot about the position he was in, completely distraught by the king's news. He couldn't believe that everything they fought for was gone. The entire journey was in vain. The dwarves would be devastated. Heartbroken.

Gandalf closed his eyes and pressed his lips in a thin line. His tone and expression became even graver.

"Were there any survivors?" he asked.

"A small battalion of Dain's army still lives. Though Dain himself was not as lucky. The members of your company were either captured or killed. Either way, it makes no difference. Most of the orcs have been slain, those who survived fled due to the death of their leader. However; none of the people of Lake Town have survived the battle."

"Bard…?" Gandalf began to ask.

"The bowman was struck in between the eyes shortly after Thorin Oakenshield and his party came out to battle. His children were slain shortly afterwards by orc forces." The king answered with a straight face before his expression darkened. "Coincidentally, the arrow used to kill Bard was of Dwarvish make, extremely similar to the one Oakenshield fired at me at the beginning of the battle."

At that, Bilbo's jaw dropped. Denial hitting him like a hurricane, and flooding his mind.

"No, Thorin wouldn't-" Bilbo muttered softly before being interrupted by the king's grip on his hair and ear tightening to an unbearable degree. Causing the hobbit to cry out in pain.

"Silence!" the king ordered, glaring down at Bilbo.

"Release the Halfling!" Gandalf intervened raising his staff. "You have no claim over him."

"I have every claim over him." Thranduil responded. "He has wagered his life to me and has lost the gamble. Now I'm taking what is mine."

"I know of the bargain that the two of you have made, centering on Oakenshield's greed. And if I recall correctly, Thorin and his company left the safety of his reconstructed walls of Erebor to fight alongside you in battle. He has proven that he does have honor and is not as easily corrupted by gold as his grandfather. So you have no reason to hold his life or that of Mr. Baggins accountable."

There was a long pause. Suddenly the Elvenking let out a low, cold laugh. Bilbo's blood turned to ice, completely struck by fear as the king's laugh grew louder and louder, nearly booming.

Then he finally spoke. Barely able to maintain his composure during his outburst.

"You honestly thought that Oakenshield's actions were an act of honor and bravery!"

Gandalf narrowed his eyes before looking down at Bilbo and giving him a reassuring look. He then brought his attention back to Thranduil, speaking to him in Elvish. The king responded in the same tongue, the humor completely vanished from his face and tone.

Bilbo glanced at the two, unable to understand a word they were saying. Though just by reading their tone and expressions, he knew the conversation was not pleasant. Despite the language barrier, he still listened carefully to see if he could comprehend any of what they were saying. He was mostly unsuccessful, though he did hear Thorin's name being mentioned throughout the conversation. Though he didn't like the way that the king spat Thorin's name out like a curse, or how Gandalf grew more defensive whenever the king did so. Finally Thranduil let out a heart wrenching yell as he spat out his words through gritted teeth. Gandalf paused for a moment before saying a name that Bilbo could have sworn he heard before.

_Legolas. _If he recalled.

At the very mentioned of that name, the king barked at Gandalf. His face contorting with anger. Eyes growing redder with immense rage and….sadness? Making Bilbo grimace. Gandalf closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before speaking again and attempting to reassure the elvenking. But Thranduil would not have it. Gesturing his words with a harsh pull of Bilbo's hair in front of the wizard. Finally Gandalf's own anger rose, as his voice grew more defiant, and his background grew darker. He raised his staff in a threatening manner and pointed it at the king. Thranduil seemed unfazed by the wizard's outburst, but Bilbo was frozen with fear, no longer struggling against the king's tight grip. After several moments of nothing but angry glares, the Elvenking finally spoke in the language Bilbo could understand.

"Very well then." He said throwing Bilbo to ground, before pulling out his sword and holding against it halfling's neck. "I'll just take his head and let you take the rest of him back to the Shire."

"You wouldn't dare!" Gandalf challenged.

"Would I not?" Thranduil countered. "This battle is lost, _Mithrandir_. Too much elven blood has been spilled in the needless battle. Including that of my own. And there is nothing to gain. No reward for our sacrifice. Just death, agony and loss. So frankly, I have no reason at all to allow this creature to continue to live. But it will be more satisfying to take away his freedom instead of his life. However; if you dare stand between me, I will gladly end his miserable existence."

"You will not lay a hand on Bilbo Baggins in any way!" Gandalf spoke defiantly, pulling out his sword.

The king merely smirked.

"I assure you that by the time you use that sword or that staff against me, the hobbit's head will be on the other side of Dale within seconds. You can fight me, you can wound me, kill me or do whatever you like with me, but the Halfling will not survive. And everything you worked so hard to accomplish with this creature will be lost."

Gandalf frowned pointing his staff at Thranduil as it began to glow. But a quick look at Bilbo's terrified face told him that it was a lost cause. Finally, he recoiled, sheathed his sword and threw his staff on the ground. Shortly afterwards two elf soldiers arrived to aid the king. Thranduil grabbed Bilbo once more by the hair and threw him towards his soldiers.

"This creature is a prisoner of war. Search him, confiscate his belongings, and then bind him." He ordered. "We are returning to Mirkwood, and he will spend the rest of his days behind a cell."

As the guards seized Bilbo, the king knelt down to meet the hobbit face to face.

"I hope you enjoyed your little quest, Bilbo Baggins," he sneered at the scared creature, "Because you will never see the light of day ever again."

With that he headed down from Ravenhill with his soldiers following while carrying the struggling hobbit with them. Bilbo looked back to Gandalf and cried for help.

"Gandalf," he cried, his voice pleading, "Where is Thorin? What happened to him?"

Gandalf only gave him a pained look before responding.

"I'm so sorry, Bilbo." Gandalf apologized, turning his head away.

"GANDALF!" the Halfling cried one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that was chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed this and your fantastic holidays. I meant to update this before or after Christmas, but that would have been virtually impossible (for me at least).**

**Anyway, whatever you thought PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review below and let me know. (: **


	3. Suffer The Consequences

**Hello! Sorry bout the wait. I meant to update sooner, but I had just gotten back from my vacation and was recovering from that long road trip. So I'm back and writing again. **

**BTW thanks for the 1000+ views**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Suffer the Consequences<em>

The elves made their way back to Mirkwood, the moment the king gave the order. They wasted no time mourning. No time counting the number of casualties. And no time paying homage to their dead kin. Though Bilbo could sense an immense amount of grief and heartache from the elven folk, and they didn't take risking their lives and losing many of their kin in a meaningless battle very lightly. This was made obvious by the way the guards confiscated his sword _Sting, _brutally tore off his coat and his _mithril_ (not wanting a miserable creature like him baring the armor and weapon made by their people), bound his hands with coarse rope, and then tied the extension of it to the hull of the horse's saddle. Dragging him unceremoniously forward. While pressing on, he turned his head around and took one last, long glimpse at Erebor and saw nothing but ruins and rubble. The only thing the once great kingdom was reduced to. The city of Dale was nothing, but rubble. Even the ruins of the city were no more. All Bilbo could do was sigh and bite back a whimper as he was yanked gracelessly forward to continue walking.

The journey back to Mirkwood was relentless. The elves traveled for nearly two days straight with no rest. King Thranduil led his people, an icy mask barely hiding the anguish and fatigue. However; he was determined and wasted no time to get as far away from that accursed battlefield and closer to home as possible. And frankly, the other elves had the same thoughts. Unfortunately for Bilbo, they didn't care much about the needs of a mortal Halfling and prisoner, who couldn't keep up much due to the lack of rest, water and warmth from the bitter cold. He had become so weary from the travel that he could barely stand upright without losing consciousness. The elves didn't care one bit, dragging the hobbit along whether he was strong or weak, conscious or not. Eventually they had to stop to let the horses rest for a short while. Bilbo took that opportunity to do the same. Though he was still bound to the horse's saddle, Bilbo didn't care one bit as he collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion. He would've tried to make himself as comfortable as possible if it weren't for those hateful glares he received from the elven soldiers. Nevertheless he forced himself to drift into a brief, dreamless sleep. Before being awoken by a harsh kick in the back of the head and ordered to get back on his feet.

Upon traveling down from the river, where Bilbo and his companions travelled down in barrels, they finally reached the dark haunted forest of Mirkwood. Just as gloomy and sickening as Bilbo remembered. There, they made their way to the palace, where Bilbo was cut from the horse that hauled him around and dragged away by two of Thranduil's guards. Once inside the palace, Bilbo was led to the dungeons where he was cut from his binds and thrown into the coldest, darkest cell. The cell bars slamming shut behind him. Finally alone in the dark, Bilbo curled himself up into a ball in a dirty corner. He couldn't even fathom all that has happened. He didn't want to believe a single word the Elvenking spoke, when he first heard it. Erebor couldn't have been lost. That meant that everything they worked so hard to achieve. Everything they fought for. The lives that were lost and the battle that broke out. All for naught. The dwarves could never reclaim their home. The people of Lake Town, who aided them on their journey to Erebor, suffered gravely at the dragon's wrath, and travelled all the way to the Lonely Mountain just to reclaim what they were promised and to compensate for their losses, didn't even survive the battle. Even if they did, there was nothing to gain and they had nowhere to go. What's worse, is that Bard himself was struck down and couldn't even lead his people. After everything he'd done, he died in vain. And Bilbo still didn't want to believe that the Dwarves were responsible. Specifically Thorin. He had become dangerously corrupted by the treasure and the idea of the Arkenstone in his hand. So much that he nearly killed Bilbo after learning about his betrayal. Wanting to start a war was one thing, nearly killing your friend should have been the final straw. But Bilbo thought there was some hope left, when he watched as Thorin came out with the party to fight alongside in battle against the orcs. For a moment he thought the old Thorin Oakenshield had returned. But according to Thranduil he was wrong. Although he didn't have the full details about what happened (being unconscious throughout the whole time), from what he heard things went terribly wrong after the dwarves left Erebor. And the blame was shifted mostly around Thorin. Bilbo didn't want to believe a single word, but he didn't see what had happened for himself. What was worse, he didn't know what happened to Thorin and the others. What fate they met. Whether they were alive or not. Or how they met their end. All of them. Dwalin and Balin. Nori, Ori, and Dori. Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Gloin and Oin. Kili and Fili. Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo was never going to see them again. And he doubted that Gandalf would come to his aid this time.

All he could do is curl tighter into a ball and weep.

_All is lost. _He wept to himself. _Everything I've done. Everything I tried to gain, all for nothing._

* * *

><p>The next days were filled with nothing but misery. For both Bilbo and the Elves of Mirkwood. Cries of mourning could be heard throughout the great elven halls. The elves wept gravely for their deceased kin, slain in battle. Bilbo could only listen with a heavy heart, sensing their anguish, but unable to block out the sounds. There was movement going on from above, but he didn't have much clue about what was going on. Though he figured that it must have been a funeral, or a commemoration for the fallen elves. The hobbit was thankful not to be a part of it.<p>

Time went by gradually, and Bilbo didn't bother keeping track. Each day felt exactly the same, in his dark lonely cell. The only thing he had to accompany him was a torn blanket and some dust. A miserable existence, but he never once complained about his home back in the Shire. It was practically his fault that he was in this predicament. He chose to leave his home. He chose to accompany Oakenshield's quest. He made the deal with elvenking and lost. And he was partially responsible for the misfortunes of the Battle of the Five Armies. So really, he had no reason to complain. But that didn't mean he couldn't miss his hole. His books. His garden. His bed. And his Shire. Miserable as he was, he still didn't regret his decision to go on this quest.

Time continued to go by and Bilbo had no idea what was going on in the outside world. The elf guards barely even acknowledged him, let alone speak to him. So he continued to stay in the dark. However; one day he overheard two guards nearby conversing about the events of the battle. They spoke rather quietly so Bilbo had to strain his ears in order to listen carefully.

_"__Why again has the Halfling been taken prisoner?" one asked._

_"__He was a part of the company of 13 dwarves we captured several weeks ago, and is suspected or, at the very least, was instrumental in their escape from the dungeons." The other answered. _

_"__Understandable. But a 100 years in prison, seems rather harsh of a sentence. Especially since he was the one who ended up betraying the dwarves and delivering the Arkenstone to King Thranduil and Lord Bard of Lake Town in order to negotiate with the dwarves." The latter elf countered. "Also I doubt he could have been a real threat to our people."_

_There was a short pause. Finally the elder elf responded. _

_"__While I do admit that the king's order was rather rash, you forget that the dwarves started this mess, when they chose to embark on this journey. While their intentions were admirable, they knew not what they were up against. And now everyone around them have paid the consequences for their misdeeds. And you mustn't forget about Prince Legolas' death and the one who was responsible."_

Bilbo froze. _Legolas. Prince Legolas. So Legolas was their prince. Which mean that-_

Bilbo clapped his hand over his mouth as realization hit him. Legolas was Thranduil's son. He was killed. That's why Thranduil took so much of his anger out on the hobbit. A father had just lost his child, along with many of his kin, over a meaningless battle. That must have been devastating to an unbearable degree. Bilbo could barely overcome the sudden shock that struck him long enough to listen to rest of the elves' conversation.

_"__-the king still mourns gravely. He's losing more of his strength each day. His mind is too clouded with grief and sorrow to function normally and continue with his duties. I fear that he might not have much time left before he-_

Before they could continue they were abruptly interrupted by the sound of many footsteps heading in this direction. Bilbo cowered away from the cell door as three more guards barged in. They forced him into a kneeling position and ordered him not to move. Seconds later a tall figure walked slowly into the cell. Bilbo didn't bother looking up, for he knew exactly who it was that came to see him.

"My guards searched every inch of this palace," the deep, hoarse voice of the Elvenking spoke languidly, "Every crack. Every crevice. And any remote sign of an entrance. And while they have known about your little escape route. It is unlikely for you to have entered this kingdom the same way. So tell me: How were you able to get in from under my nose?"

Bilbo sighed. He knew he would have this question coming. It was just a matter of time. However; it would be quite difficult to explain that he just walked through the front door with the aid of his magic ring (which pained him to admit that he lost back in Ravenhill). Especially without any evidence.

"I do not believe, your majesty would believe me even if I told you." He stated simply.

Suddenly Bilbo was grabbed by the shirt and hauled off the ground. Forced to look the elvenking eye to eye. There Bilbo was met with a grueling sight. The king's face was sickly pale, his eyes were even redder than before with dark bags under them. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks, but that wasn't the worst of it. His face seemed to have contorted into a permanent snarl. And the flesh on his entire right cheek seemed to be disintegrating (revealing the outline of a hideous scar). His once youthful and flawless features had all, but faded now. Bilbo just gazed at the elf king in aghast and pity.

"**_Try me_**!" Thranduil hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was chapter 3!. **

**I know a lot of you think that Thranduil is a jerk, 'cause of the way he treats Bilbo, but in my POV he's just really hurt and takes it out on the only person 'alive' he deems responsible. While his actions aren't 100% justifiable, that's just the way he feels. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. ;)**


	4. Freedom is a Terrible Thing to Lose

**_SORRY! I'm so sorry!. I meant to update this sooner, but I had started school Monday and have been working non-stop, and I was to tired to post it yesterday. Plus this chapter was a lot harder to write. You'll see why soon enough ;)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Freedom is a Terrible Thing to Lose<em>

Bilbo was utterly speechless. Words left him the moment the moment the king abruptly hauled him off the ground. But all thoughts raving in his mind were completely blocked upon gazing at the elf's gruesome features. Fear paralyzed him. Pity crippled him. And he practically went limp in the Elvenking's grasp.

Agitated by the hobbit's lack of response, Thranduil harshly threw him back to the ground. This got Bilbo to snap out of his shock-induced state.

"You will answer me, Halfling," the king spoke, his voice low and venomous.

Bilbo rose shakily on all fours, glancing lightly at angry elf.

"H-how….?" Was all Bilbo could manage to splutter.

"That is none of your concern," Thranduil interrupted. "Now. Answer. The. Question."

Bilbo still wasn't sure how he should respond. And now it wasn't a matter of whether or not the elf king would believe him. It wouldn't be wise to flat out refuse. Or to even just ignore him. But what would he have to gain from telling the king the truth? Nothing? Then again he was a prisoner, so there wasn't really anything for him to gain. And it was unlikely that Thranduil would release him any time soon. Or ever for that matter.

"If I told you, what difference would it make?" he responded in a quiet, yet defiant voice.

However as soon as those words came out of his mouth, he regretted them gravely. He prayed that the king didn't hear that.

"The _difference_ is that I don't degrade you further by chaining you from the neck down and leaving you to rot away in filth like an undomesticated beast for the rest of your days." Thranduil threatened, having heard Bilbo's response rather clearly.

Bilbo grimaced. But kept his defiance. It was the least he could do, to commemorate his dwarf friends, and everything they went.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, I do not believe I can betray Thorin any further," he responded sincerely, "Especially after all he's done for us."

At that, Thranduil straightened himself. Apart from the slight twitching of his lip, his face was an icy, emotionless mask.

"After….All….He's….Done….!" he repeated Bilbo's words with utter contempt. "Like nearly throwing you over the walls of Erebor."

"No, t-that was different," Bilbo tried to reassure, "He wasn't himself at the time."

The king raised both his eyebrows.

"So you are saying that he was not always a greedy, violent, war mongrel whose obsession and love only lies with his treasure. If so, then what do you think was his purpose coming out on the battlefield for? "

"He came out to fight alongside you as allies against the orc forces. Then he traveled to Ravenhill, in order to finish off Azog the Defiler." Bilbo stated. "He could have easily just remained in Erebor and stayed with his gold but he didn't."

The king closed and let out a sound that was equivalent to a low chuckle.

"Allies? Oh, you poor naïve being." Thranduil replied coldly, while shaking his head. "Oakenshield never intended for anyone who wasn't kin to emerge victorious in battle, let alone enter the mountain. He just fooled all of us into believing that he was coming to aid us, so that he may eliminate his competition."

Bilbo paused barely able to comprehend what the Elvenking said.

"He… wh-what?" he managed asked.

"It was he who shot down Lord Bard, so that the men of Lake Town would have no one to lead them, thus meeting their demise." The king continued.

Bilbo's mouth opened wide in shock at the king's words, though he found himself once again speechless. However; when the king didn't say another word, Bilbo forced himself to speak.

"Azog…Ravenhill…Th-Thorin..." was all he managed to get out.

"As I arrived to Ravenhill, I saw my son Legolas handing the blade _Orcrist _to Oakenshield so that he may finish off the Pale Orc. I came to confront Oakenshiled about his sudden turning over a new leaf. However; the moment Legolas turned his back, Oakenshield took the elven blade and stabbed it through my son's heart." Thranduil explained, recalling the cruel events he had witnessed as he watched Legolas' blood spill to the ground, whilst screaming out in denial.

There was a pause as the king opened his eyes, revealing a milky white, blinded right eye.

"He told me that now I would know the crushing feeling of betrayal and the agonizing tear of losing kin. What he had felt for years to come. And he would personally ensure that I never see his treasure of the Lonely Mountain, nor would I cause more ill on him or his people again."

Bilbo was no longer in the cell, at least not mentally. His mind was in another place, having been struck abruptly by feelings of shock, anger, pity and most notably denial. He just couldn't believe the story. Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield. His leader. His hero. His friend. He knew of Thorin's hatred of elves and that of the Elvenking, but he didn't think he'd kill Thranduil's son in cold blood. And for what? Revenge? If that were the case why kill Bard as well? It couldn't have been to eliminate those who opposed him like the elf explained. That isn't what a king of honor would do. And if there was anything that Thorin stressed the most, it was honor. Bilbo was out of touch with the real world, he could barely even register he was saying.

"No. No, you're lying!" He said practically absentminded, currently unaware of who he was speaking.

But he was quickly thrown back into reality as Thranduil grabbed him, this time, by the neck, cutting off most of his air supply.

"And what do you know of to accuse me of being a liar? Nothing!" Thranduil barked angrily, his face contorting even more. I witnessed Oakenshield stab my son in the back right after he helped him. I fully recall the dwarf charging towards me with the intent to kill and the much too vague satisfaction I felt as a cut off his head."

As the king spoke, the right side of his face continued to disintegrate until all that was left was muscle and tissue (and even some bone). A terrifying sight.

"I watched as Legolas lay on the ground, blood spilling. I held him in my arms, doing everything in my power to save him. Pleading. Begging for him to survive. For him live. But all I could do was just sit there and watch the life of the Eldar leave my son in one breath. My only child. Gone. Slain by that dwarvish filth you call a king. And where were you to confirm this as false? Hiding? The only thing your kind have ever been good for. And yet you dare accuse me of lying!"

"I-I'm so sorry, m-mmy kiiiinnnggg, I didn't mean-" Bilbo choked before being thrown once again back on the ground.

"I should kill you." Thranduil stated coldly barely maintaining his composure his outburst. "I have no reason to allow you to live. Just like I had no reason to allow Oakenshield to live. His death however; was far too short. I personally prefer a slow, agonizing and merciless death."

He knelt down and grabbed Bilbo by the chin forcing him to look up at his disfigured face.

"But if there's one thing I've learned over the years: Freedom is a terrible thing to lose. Which is why I took yours."

He released the hobbit and took a step back. Standing tall and hiding his tears.

"Now you will tell me how you entered my kingdom from under the nose of me and my guards." The elf king demanded.

"Why-…?" Bilbo began.

"SO THAT I CAN SLEEP!" Thranduil yelled his voice booming. "So I do not become haunted by these misfortunes. To know that I almost prevented them by locking the dwarves away . And their escape and arrival to the Lonely Mountain was not my fault nor that of my people. And that I do not have the strain myself with the many thoughts or conclusions on how this tiny, insignificant being could have freed my prisoners and cause all of this disaster to happen. And so that I do not go completely mad with grief long enough to rule over my people until the next age before I fade from this world. And so that I know that my son's death could have been prevented."

Bilbo grimaced and bit his lip. He didn't want to betray Thorin and the company, but after all he had heard about what the dwarf had done. He couldn't' bring himself to care as much as before. The others in the company had just followed him to a lost cause. Though they were still his friends, and he couldn't betray them at least. But after hearing the king's tale about losing his son and Thorin's betrayal, Bilbo knew he couldn't. He didn't know what the others' role was in the conquest. But it was all for a lost cause anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Bilbo decided to start from the beginning.

"When we were trapped in the goblin tunnels," he began, "I found something with a deep strange magic."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes, but continued listening.

Suddenly the ground shook violently causing everyone in the dungeons to lose balance. Before Bilbo could say another word the sounds of Elven horns rang throughout the halls. Thranduil and the two elves stormed out of Bilbo's cell slamming it shut behind them. He demanded to know what was the meaning of this, when another elf raced down the steps and told him that Mirkwood was under attack. Thranduil quickly gave every guard in his sight an order in Elvish. Meaning that Bilbo wouldn't be able to understand what was going on. But his thoughts of confusion were interrupted by another violent tremor in the ground. Followed by another, this time with debris falling off from the cracked earth. Now Bilbo was scared. He didn't know what was going on. He was left unguarded and frankly he wasn't comfortable with earth around him trembling and cracking around him.

The ground began to shake more and more with larger debris scattering all over the place. Though this time, there was a deep, trembling sound at the end that resonated throughout the entire kingdom. Bilbo froze at the eerie familiarity of that sound. He knew it was unwise to stay here but hadn't thought of a way to escape. Then another tremor occurred and began to crack the earth around the hem of the cell bars, causing them to loosen He thought that if put enough for they would break open. He laid on the ground and ram both his feet against the bars, trying to loosen them even more. However; he was unsuccessful during his first several attempts. Seeing that his efforts would be futile in this position, he rose back up (ignoring his aching feet) and used his whole body. His new wasn't that much successful than before, but after another tremor that caused the earth to crumble more around the cell bars (loosening them even further in the process), one strong jerk against them caused the door to fly open. Thus sending the hobbit tumbling out of his cell.

With his newfound freedom, Bilbo knew that he had to find a way out and he knew exactly where to go. He ran down the path that led out of the dungeons and to the wine chambers, unable to ignore the screams and frenzy that could be heard throughout the kingdom. He was nearly crushed by debris as the entire underground palace collapsed around him. Then he noticed that it was beginning to feel very warm. Too warm. And scorching. Then there was that familiar booming sound, very similar to a roar. Not wasting time being curious about the sudden shift in atmosphere, he made his way to the trapdoors. Thankful that it wasn't completely closed off despite several prisoners having used it as an escape. He quickly ran towards the end, nearest to the exit, and stood stock still as the trap slowly unbalanced and tipped downwards. Dumping the hobbit into the river. Before he could swim back up, a flash of distorted orange and yellow came into view from underwater. Terrified he attempted to swim away, before being caught by the current and carried downward. He kicked out and turned roughly on his stomach to navigate underwater better, before being miraculously washed up on shore.

Bilbo dragged himself on the riverbank coughing and trembling. But was abruptly brought out of his soaked weary state at the sight before him. The whole forest was in flames. Fire spread across the land burning everything in sight, reducing it to ash. Nothing had survived. No trees. No animals. Not even any of the elves. Bilbo was paralyzed in shock. More shock than previously. How a dark yet magnificent forest as this could be engulfed in flames, with such little notice in a short amount of time. This could only be the work of….

Suddenly an earth shattering tremor erupted from the king's palace and a powerful gust of wind made its way to Bilbo's direction. Bilbo was too terrified to turn around, until it made its way to the ground. A snarl and a deep chuckle could be heard as it approached. Bilbo finally swallowed his fear and turned around. There he gazed upon large red scales and horns, familiar golden eyes, and a wicked smirk. Denial and uncensored fear, were literally the only thoughts that came to mind.

Then finally, the creature spoke.

"Well. Hello again, little **_barrel-rider_**!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: YEAHHHH! SMAUG IS BACK B****ES! Didn't see that coming did ya? Whatever you thought comment below (before he barbecues you)_


	5. Vengeance

_Writer's block and 'that time of the month'. Terrible combination. But I managed to update the next chapter and two days before my birthday! YAYYYYYY!_

_Also I just had to put Smaug in this story he's just so friggin awesome and incredibly underutilized in the movie (and books). Plus Benedict Cumberbatch's voice (moans). Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Vengeance<em>

Being discovered by the dragon in Erebor was one traumatizing experience Bilbo thought he would never have to relive again (nor would he ever wish to relive again). And yet here he was cowering back in fear and trembling like a leaf as the enormous beast continued stalking toward him like a predator with its prey. However this time was much different than their last confrontation in the Lonely Mountain (and in the worse way imaginable). He had no ring to conceal himself, no place to run or hide and was completely at the dragon's mercy.

"S-Smaug," Bilbo finally managed to stammer, wide-eyed and jaw dropping.

Smaug merely chuckled darkly in amusement.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked glinting dangerously at the hobbit.

Surprised? No, saying that Bilbo was surprised to see a supposedly slain dragon, who tried to roast him and his companions alive, somehow come back from the dead and now standing before him with an intent to kill (after burning down an entire forest) would be an understatement times infinity.

"B-bu-bu….howww…?" Bilbo continued stammering before being interrupted by Smaug's short yet booming laughter.

"Oh come now, _thief_!" the dragon spoke tauntingly, slithering closer to the hobbit until Bilbo could both feel and smell his hot, rancid breath. "Truly, I expected your choice of words to be far more articulate upon our next meeting. After all, I have been rather eager for our little_ reunion_."

Bilbo trembled even more uncontrollably at Smaug's closeness, his heart pounded against his chest, and his heavy breathing shook his balance. Fear coursed through his veins. However; instead of paralyzing him like he expected it to, his flight response took over and he bolted in the other direction in an attempt to flee (despite having limited escape routes via the burning forest). This turned out to be a feeble action as Smaug snarled and lunged towards the hobbit, though instead of devouring Bilbo or striking him down, the dragon flew over him. Bilbo gasped at the sudden gust of wind of the beast that flew overhead, nearly knocking him down. However at the last minute, Smaug's tail struck out and wrapped itself around the flailing hobbit. Hauling him off the ground. Bilbo's breath escaped his lungs as he was abruptly grabbed and hoisted into the air. He would have screamed if not for the dragon's tail constricting his movement and breathing. All he could do was panic, and look frantically around the now distant valley and flame-engulfed forest. Smaug continued flying with struggling hobbit until he reached a rocky cliff. There he dumped Bilbo unceremoniously on the stone foundation, coughing, gasping for breath and shaken with fear. Smaug then landed beside his trembling prize and encircled him. Trapping him efficiently in place.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Did you honestly think that I would allow you to dare escape me again, barrel-rider?" Smaug scolded almost tauntingly. "Do you know how long I have waited to have you in my grasp once more?"

Although still recovering from the shock of both the sight of the resurrected dragon and his abrupt capture, Bilbo forced himself to ask, for he needed to know.

"How…how are you still here? I saw the bowman shoot you down with the black arrow. I saw the life leave your eyes as you fell. That should have killed, and yet you're…still here? How did you survive?"

The amusement on Smaug's face vanished briefly as he gleamed down at the hobbit. Then it quickly returned along with a cruel, toothy grin. Bilbo swallowed but braced himself for what was to come.

"Really now, _thief __**no longer**__ in the shadows_, you insult me!" The dragon began. "After all your precious little flattery and praise you honestly thought that I, Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities, could be so easily slain by one mortal man, and his measly bow and arrow."

Bilbo stared in disbelief as Smaug continued.

"True, the wretch did manage to pierce my hide and strike me down. But he was far from killing me. I was wounded bleeding, but still nowhere near death. And as the humans managed to escape there fiery graves, I went underground to recover from my injuries. There I waited until I regained my strength, before going back out to the surface and slaughtering the dwarves and the Laketown; then returning to my treasure."

The amusement once again left the dragon's features and was replaced by annoyance.

"But what do I find instead? A battle between the armies of man, dwarves, elves and that orcish filth, fighting over my mountain. And what of the outcome? All the treasure of Erebor is _lost!"_

Smaug's annoyance immediately shifted to anger.

"Every coin. Every gem. Every inch of gold. _GONE! _Buried so deep and so dark even I cannot reach it."

Finally, Bilbo found his voice. Though his next words were purely out of impulse.

"It was never your treasure to take!"

At that, Smaug shot him an enraged glare. Eyes and chest glowing in fiery fury and growling at the small creature, before claws and talons shot out and pinned him to the ground.

"WHO ARE _YOU_ TO DICTATE WHAT DOES OR DOES NOT BELONG TO**_ ME_**?!" Smaug barked angrily at the squirming hobbit struggling underneath him. "I TAKE WHAT I WANT, WHEN I WANT IT. AND WHEN I SAY THAT TREASURE BELONGS TO ME, NO LIVING BEING MAY DARE TAKE IT FROM ME!"

Bilbo continued to squirm, yelping as Smaug's booming voice silenced him.

"And when the gold was taken from me, I took my vengeance upon all those responsible. Starting with those filthy orcs, then what remained of that pathetic Dwarf army.

Then he slowly lifted his claw up from pinning the hobbit the down. Though Bilbo still lied in place too terrified to move.

"It is a pity that Oakenshield and his companions fell in battle before I arrived. It would have been more satisfying watching them all wriggle and **_burn_**!"

He then took one of his talons and placed the sharp tip on the hobbit's shirt collar.

"Though you are certainly the next best thing!" he hissed in a soft yet menacing tone.

Without warning, Smaug slowly dragged his claw downwards tearing Bilbo's shirt in the process. He didn't press down hard enough to puncture and kill the hobbit, but it was hard enough to break the skin causing the Bilbo to cry out in pain. When he was finished Smaug opened Bilbo's now torn shirt, exposing a thin, jagged gash on his chest, blood spilling out. Smaug then knelt down until his head and snout were inches away from Bilbo's chest, stuck his tongue out and licked the trembling hobbit, lapping up blood in the process. Bilbo froze in shock at the feeling of being licked by Smaug's leathery tongue. The dragon growled softly and whispered:

"Now I know the smell and taste of your kind. And I must say, it is not an unpleasant flavor."

He then licked him again and again, savoring the taste. Poor Bilbo could do nothing else but lay there as the Smaug continued violating him with his long tongue, covering him in warm, sticky phlegm. After several seconds the dragon reared back and looked over his prey. Laughing cruelly as Bilbo held back his whimpers.

"Tell me, did he not suffer?" Smaug asked suddenly.

"Wh-What?" Bilbo questioned feigning confusion.

"Gold Sickness. Oakenshield suffered greatly from it, didn't he?" Smaug elaborated.

Bilbo gave a pained look which was all the answer Smaug needed.

"And did he not value your life or that of the others as _nothing_?"

Bilbo still remained silent and gave another pained expression, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Once again, answering Smaug's question perfectly.

"And did I not warn you about that dwarf's greed and untrustworthiness?"

"It makes little difference." Bilbo finally responded.

Smaug merely tsked.

"It makes all the difference. You trusted the dwarves, little one. You put too much faith in Oakenshield, and look where that has gotten you." Smaug replied back. "A prisoner to the elves and a whimpering pile of flesh beneath me."

At the very mention of the word 'prisoner' and 'elves' Bilbo looked up questioningly at smaug.

"How…?"

"I found your scent during my attack on Mirkwood." Smaug explained. "I forced that spineless Elvenking to tell me where you were, before I killed him and the rest of his people."

He then coughed and hacked and spat out Thranduil's crown next to a mortified Bilbo. And at that moment the elf king's dungeon seemed like merciful paradise as opposed to being Smaug's prey.

"Now I shall do the same to you." Smaug sneered. "However; if you were to tell me what you are, and where you come from without any riddles, I shall spare your life. And allow you to live as compensation for my losses."

Bilbo stood up and pressed his lips in a thin line.

"So if I betray the safety of my people, I get to live as your slave for the rest of my days." Bilbo spoke dryly.

Smaug merely sneered in response.

"Then I refuse!" Bilbo gave his answer.

Smaug once again chuckled darkly as he slowly backed away from the Halfling.

"Very well then," He stated in an almost business-like manner, "that is your choice….**_Hobbit_**_ of the __**Shire!" **_

Bilbo's jaw dropped in surprise. He already knew!

"I learned many things during our time away. Including many things about your kind. I merely tested your levels of loyalty and cowardice to your people. And congratulations you passed."

Smaug then backs Bilbo up against a wall, cornering him effectively.

"However; there is no prize. Not for you or any of the other hobbits back in your home. There is only…._DEATH!"_

And with that, Smaug lunged towards a screaming Bilbo with his mouth wide open. Then there was darkness, followed by a loud _CRUNCH!_

* * *

><p><em>AN: THE END?_


End file.
